bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Props and Costumes (Sherlock)
This is a list of the notable props and costumes that appear in Sherlock. John's gun A Sig Sauer P226R acquired by Dr John Watson while serving in Afghanistan. It is first seen in John's flat. It is occasionally 'borrowed' by Sherlock Holmes. This is most likely illegal, due to local gun laws. Pills used to kill his victims]] The pills were used by serial killer Jeff Hope to kill four people. There are two pills, one poisoned and the other a placebo, but otherwise identical. Jeff plays with his victims, threatening them with what they believe to be a real gun in order to get them to choose one. Whichever one they leave is the one that he has to swallow. Riding crop "Sorry, got to dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary." A riding crop appears twice in the entire series. Sherlock Holmes uses one for an experiment on bruising patterns in "A Study in Pink", and Irene Adler wields one. Semtex vest The bomber's victims are forced to wear a vest rigged with explosives while they relay messages to Sherlock Holmes. If they go off script in any way, a sniper is waiting to kill them. Sherlock later threatens to detonate one of the vests with John's gun. Irene Adler's phone Irene Adler's phone is a Vertu Constellation Quest smart phone, with a price tag of £17,300. Due to the amount of politically sensitive data on the phone, Irene had miniature explosives fitted throughout that would destroy the phone if anyone attempted to remove the hard drive, there being only four attempts permitted with unlocking the phone before the explosives would detonate. It takes Sherlock all four attempts at the password before he succeeds. #1895, because John's blog visits counter was stuck at that number. #221B, because Irene Adler likes games and that is the address she sent the phone to. #1058, a random number which Irene Adler enters into a fake phone. #Sher, to create the phrase "I am Sherlocked." This is the correct password. On her camera phone are several compromising pictures of her and an unnamed young female member of the Royal family, which Sherlock and John are first sent out to get. It was first in Irene Adler's safe, which was booby trapped. After Sherlock correctly deduces the code for the safe and they manage to disarm CIA operatives who were holding them hostage, he takes the phone away. Irene demands it back, but he only leaves the room. As the three of them enter her bedroom to find Kate lying unconscious on the floor, Sherlock orders John away, and Irene uses this to her advantage, sedating Sherlock and retrieving her phone before leaving. After this, it is revealed that she has more valuable information on her phone, which she plans to use for insurance. She later sends Sherlock the phone when she fakes her death, only to later need it back, originally intending to get it back through John, though she ends up accidentally revealing she is alive to Sherlock when he eavesdrops on their conversation. Later, it is revealed that the same CIA operatives had taken Mrs Hudson hostage in exchange for the camera phone; however, Sherlock outsmarts them and manages to keep the phone. When Irene comes to 221B Baker Street, it is also revealed that there are plans on there which are important to the government, but no one could solve it. Using Sherlock, Irene manages to get the information about what is happening before notifying Moriarty, who in turn tells Mycroft. The plans are later cancelled, and Irene plans on using the phone for her protection, giving Mycroft a complicated list. However, Sherlock manages to guess the password, and no deal was made. John Watson's phone "You know I've got a phone. I mean, very clever and all that. But, ah, you could just phone me. On my phone." – "A Study in Pink" John's phone, a Nokia N97 smartphone, was a gift from his sister, which was originally given to her by her ex-wife. It is scratched and scuffed around the charger port due to previous use. Features: * Email enabled * MP3 Player John's cane John Watson initially used a cane due to his limp, which was psychosomatic according to his therapist and both Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes. This is proven true by its discontinued use after he moves into 221B Baker Street and begins to work with Sherlock. John's jumpers 009265ah.jpg Jbc.jpg Jbp.jpg Joj.jpg Jsj.jpg Jsv.jpg Dr John Watson's fuzzy sweaters, seen throughout the series. Includes: * Oatmeal cableknit jumper * Black & white striped long-sleeved tee * Burgundy cardigan * Circular-yoke Christmas jumper * Grey sweater vest * Black pullover Magnifying glass Used by Sherlock to examine evidence in greater detail, his magnifying glass is part of a kit he carries around with him when out in the field. Microscope Used frequently throughout the series to examine evidence. Sherlock Holmes uses either his own, or one in the lab at St. Barts. Used to examine: * Trainers * The composition of footprint residue * Sugar Mycroft's umbrella Mycroft Holmes is frequently seen carrying an umbrella when outdoors, usually when travelling to speak to John Watson. Pink Lady's phone The Pink Lady's phone was the black iPhone 3GS that belonged murder victim Jennifer Wilson. It is known as the 'pink' phone due to the colour the victim wore, and the colour of her phone case and bag. Sherlock deduced that Jennifer had several affairs during the course of her marriage, and thus was always careful with her mobile. When Jennifer realised that she was about to become another victim of serial killer Jeff Hope, she hid her phone in Jeff's cab and scratched her smartphone password into the floor in order to lead the police to her killer. A replica is sent to New Scotland Yard, addressed to Sherlock Holmes by Moriarty. Sherlock's coat "Can we please not do this this time?" "Do what?" "You, being all mysterious with your-cheekbones. And turning your coat collar up so you look cool." "I don't do that." "Yeah you do." – "The Hounds of Baskerville" The iconic coat seen throughout the series is a Belstaff 'Milford', made from Irish wool tweed and bonded with a microporous film, making it waterproof without compromising its natural breathability and comfort. Sherlock is rarely seen without it when in public. The £1,000 coat was discontinued by Belstaff, before the number of enquires they received following the airing of Sherlock prompted them to re-launch it in August 2010. Ray Holman, BAFTA winning costume designer, was responsible for the costuming of the pilot episode and the purchase of the coat. Current costume designer Sarah Arthur kept the coats (three were purchased: for Benedict, the stunt double and a spare, as is standard practice) when she took over for the filming of the main series, claiming them to be one of the few items she saved. The red button-hole detail was added by her team following the pilot. Sherlock's dressing gowns Sherlock owns at least two dressing gowns. One of them is described as his "second best" dressing gown by Mrs Hudson. He often wears them at 221B Baker Street when he has no work to do and is too lazy to fully dress. After meeting Irene Adler, Sherlock leaves her phone in the pocket of his dressing gown. Irene also wears one of Sherlock's dressing gowns after taking a shower. Sherlock's blue dressing gown is from Derek Rose and made of pure silk. Costume Designer Sarah Arthur told Sherlockology: "Sherlock's dressing gown comes from Harrods. Believe me, budget was very tight and the one I wanted was thousands but I could not afford it. I had to find a similar alternative – there is always compromise on these productions. Very pleased with it, but if money had been no object, I had my eye on a lovely cashmere striped one. But when you've got budgets to stick by, you have to control yourself a bit." Sherlock's scarf Sherlock's scarf is most often seen with his coat. The Series One scarf was a navy blue, vintage Paul Smith with tasseled ends. Due to its vintage nature, Sarah Arthur was not able to obtain the usual three (one for Benedict, the stunt double and a spare) and so its safety proved a constant headache for her and her team throughout filming. :"It was an old Paul Smith. Quite a fine knit – Benedict put it on so naturally and it worked every time. It was interesting because there were so many action scenes I needed double of everything, but the one thing I did not have a double of was that scarf. I was terrified that something would happen and we'd lose it! Things in the business can be so chaotic – particularly when it gets dark early and people drop things from trailers! That scarf was the bane of my life! If I did another series, I would not use that scarf again – I'd definitely do something new!" :'' – Sarah Arthur'' After the headache of the Series One scarf, Arthur chose a new, striped Hugo Boss scarf exclusive to the Harrod's Autumn/Winter 2010 collection for Series Two. This was, no doubt, much less of a one-of-a-kind item of which multiple were purchased. Sherlock's Violin "How do you feel about the violin?' – "A Study in Pink" Sherlock plays the violin at odd hours, and occasionally composes his own music. He also uses it to annoy his brother, Mycroft. The Deerstalker "Some sort of death frisbee?" – "The Reichenbach Fall" We first see Sherlock in a deerstalker when he and John wear hats in an attempt to disguise themselves from waiting reporters when exiting a theatre. A deerstalker is later given to Sherlock as a joke present from New Scotland Yard The deerstalker is an allusion to the most popular image of Holmes, along with the magnifying glass. Kitty Riley is seen wearing one when pretending to be a Sherlock fangirl. The skull "So why are you talking to me?" "Mrs Hudson took my skull." "So I'm basically filling in for the skull?" "Relax, you're doing fine." – "A Study in Pink" A 'friend' of Sherlock's, most likely used to help puzzle out his cases. Confiscated in the pilot by Mrs Hudson. John also used it as a container to hide Sherlock's cigarettes. Sherlock's phones When Sherlock first meets John, he owns a 3G enabled Blackberry Bold 9700. After his encounter with Moriarty at the swimming pool, Sherlock has upgraded his handset from a Blackberry Bold 9700 to an Apple iPhone 4, in black. When at John's wedding, Sherlock uses an Apple iPhone 5 to contact Mycroft – the latest model to be released at the time. Notes * In the "Unaired Pilot", John Watson throws his gun in the River Thames after shooting Jeff Hope. References Category:Sherlock (2010) Category:Props and costumes